


lullabies

by chiliscale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean taking care of Sam, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliscale/pseuds/chiliscale
Summary: Sam´s staying up late, Dean doesn´t care for that shit.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Dusting off some old fics I never posted...

Sam didn´t look up from his papers when he heard footsteps coming up behind him, too focused on the article he was reading to pay any attention to the newcomer. Not like he needed to check, anyway. He´d recognize those steps anywhere.

“Thought I told you to come to bed,” Dean grumbled as he stalked closer, stopping behind Sam´s chair and peaking over his shoulder. “It´s half past three, dude. Those papers can wait till morning.”

Sam snorted and opened his mouth to protest – it was not like Dean had any ground to stand on when it came to responsible sleeping hours – but his retort was cut short when Dean rested both of his hands on the nape of Sam´s neck, warm fingers rubbing gentle circles into his skin, unerringly finding – fuck _yes_ , right there – all the best places to soothe his aching muscles.

“You´re one to talk.” Sam shifted a bit to give his brother more room to work his magic and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Jesus, Dean was _good_ at this.

“I _tried_ ,” Dean huffed and dug his thumbs into a particularly sore spot. “But there I was, all alone in that big empty bed…”

He trailed off and Sam felt him step even closer, his brother´s body a long line of heat all along Sam´s back. One of Dean´s hands slipped downwards, grazed the skin just above Sam´s collar bone, and suddenly Sam was only all too aware of their proximity.

“ _Dean_.” He hissed, right hand coming up to catch Dean´s wrist before it slipped even lower. Sam would've turned around, too, but Dean´s other hand had found its way into his hair and was massaging his scalp in a way that made Sam´s toes curl and his eyes roll back. He was losing and fast, and Dean goddamn knew it.

“We both know you´re too keyed up to sleep now.” Dean argued, as if on cue, voice laced with fake innocence. “You´ll toss and turn and _think_ all fucking night, and like it or not, sweetheart, but you´re not goddamn twenty anymore. You need some fucking sleep once in a while.”

“And the solution to that is letting you screw me unconscious?” Sam asked, caught halfway between exasperation and fond amusement. His brother was such an idiot sometimes.

“Worked before, didn´t it?” Dean kissed his way up Sam´s neck, let his teeth scrap over that one spot right behind Sam´s ear. “You won´t even have to do anything,” he continued, hand slipping out of Sam´s lax grasp and all the way down to the waistband of his soft, gray sweatpants. “Just let me take care of you, Sammy.”

Sam moaned when Dean´s hand closed around his still mostly soft cock and began to stroke him through the fabric, slow and gentle, pressure in all the right places. They both watched as Sam grew harder under Dean´s touch, the long line of his cock fattening up and bulging out his pants, a damp spot forming at the tip.

“Jesus, Sammy. Look at you,” Dean sucked another bruise into his neck, his other hand slipping out of Sam´s hair and further down to play with his nipples. “So hot, little brother. You gonna mess up those pants for me?”

Sam cursed and tilted his head up for kiss, eagerly opening up when Dean´s tongue teased his bottom lip. He was so damn close already, could feel the tell-tale tightening in his groin, breath hitching when Dean worked his cock just right, his thumb teasing over the head and pressing into that one spot just below the crown that never failed to get Sam all worked up.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam groaned, a warning this time, hand flying down to grasp his brother´s forearm. Dean´s hand sped up, twisting just so, and Sam came with a gasp, hips jerking helplessly and fingers digging bruises into Dean´s skin.

“Yeah, sweetheart, just like that.” Dean praised, lips against Sam´s sweaty temple as he worked him through his orgasm, palm of his hand pressing firmly down onto his cock to give Sam something to rub off against. “Damn, baby, you really needed that.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Sam shot back weakly but he smiled against his brother´s lips when Dean leaned in again. They kissed softly for a few moments, lazily making out, until Sam felt himself starting to drift, his exhaustion hitting him point-blank now that he felt warm and relaxed.

“Come on, tiger,” Dean ordered after the third time Sam´s head started to drop, tugging at Sam´s hand and gently coaxing him upright. “Let´s get you into bed.”

“Gotta clean up first,” Sam yawned, but let himself be herded back to their bedroom, leaning into Dean´s warm body way more than strictly necessary.

“ _Tomorrow_ , Sam,” Dean corrected and closed the bedroom door behind them, already working on getting Sam out of his shirts. “If you take a shower now, I´ll never get you into bed.” He gestured at Sam to loose the pants, too, and walked over to their closet to get a clean pair of boxers for him.

Sam rolled his eyes but obeyed, redressing and finally allowing Dean to manhandle him into bed and pull he covers over both of them.

“Don´t you dare let me sleep in, though,” he yawned as he snuggled into Dean´s chest, their legs all tangled up already. “Gotta finish that book and call Jody before noon.”

“Nerd.“ Dean huffed and pressed another kiss against Sam´s temple, fingers off his right hand carding softly through Sam´s hair. “Go to sleep, Sammy.”


End file.
